Charlie the Unicorn meets Comet ISON
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Uh oh! The unicorns are the only things standing to save mankind and the planet! And what's this? The comet can sing? And Charlie is listening?


It was a day of great turmoil on Planet Earth. The Blue Kachina Star as foretold by Hopi Indian Prophecy was in the process of crashing into the planet, and to make matters worse Charlie the Unicorn was trying to take a nap. The pink and blue unicorns woke Charlie from his sleep.

Pink Unicorn: Yo, Charlie, it's that time of week again!

Blue Unicorn: Yeah, during these times, the world could end at any given notice. The Internet is GOD. Wibliblehblehbleh.

Pink Unicorn: I'm not a monotheist though. I'm a polytheist, and I believe that if the Internet is God then there are many gods. Many internets. 'The Internets'.

Charlie: HUH? Why is the earth shaking?

Blue Unicorn: Yeaah, dude. The earth is shaking because of the giant blue star. She's blue, just like me. Wiblehblehbleh.

Charlie: Why do both of you keep going 'Wiblehblehbleh'

Pink Unicorn: We have absoloutely no idea. We need to go meet with the Blue Star and try to convince it not to kill the world.

Charlie: Yeah, good luck with that. You two are disgusting idiots!

Blue Unicorn: Well what do you propose we do Mr. Negative? It's people like you that are the reason the world wants to end so badly. Too many divisive intolerant people.

Charlie: You're seriously telling me it's all my fault?

Pink Unicorn: Yeah, it was your fault from the beginning Charlie. You needed to lift your vibrations and talk to more people.

Charlie: Oh boy here we go.

Blue Unicorn: OMG OMG, we're almost there, we just need to climb up the hill.

*The trio of unicorns climb up the hill*

Blue Unicorn: HEY BLUE STAR, I'm all for ya I'm blue too, babadeedabadi in need of a guy or whatever it was by Eiffel 65 but just cuz Charlie is an arrogant dick doesn't mean you have to destroy the planet

Pink Unicorn: Totally Kachina, if that is your real name. The Blue Star stopped shaking the earth and began floating down slowly.

Pink Unicorn: Oh my god, this star is making me question my sexuality again.

Blue Unicorn: SHUT UP AND LET IT SING!

The star started singing to Charlie:

The star dons a red robe:

Charlie Charlie, this is the time when I must decree, that my beautiful face you all must see.

I am the Blue Kachina, the bright shining Blue Kachina. More magical than Sabrina.

I am the light, the light of the world, the glorious one to come, also known as Comet ISON, I will now sing my rockin' peace song:

DOW BA BA DOW DOW!

I'm the blue Kachina and I'm here to stay in the sky, I'm here to guarantee that you're all gonna die!

Can't wait ta crush ya, ain't nuthin' you can do to stop me!

BOW DA BOW BOW!

Here I come, ready to rumble, ready to rock your world

dow dow dow

Charlie Charlie CHARLIEEEEE

WHY COULDN'T YOU LEARN YER DAMN LESSON BOY?

dow dow dow

Ya gotta learn to live in harmony! Live in harmony with nature!

Told you this b4 but you DID NOT LISTEN VERY WELL!

BOW DA BOW BOW!

Charlie Charlie if only you knew, Pink and Blue are an extension of you. The reason they drive ya nuts day in and day out, is cuz yer in denial and you need to come out!

BOW DA BOW BOW!

CHARLIE!

You love Lemon Lime Yogurt!

BOW DA BOW BOW!

But ya never got enough of it, and neither did the earth

BOW DA BOW BOW!

Take this container of Lemon Lime Yogurt Charlieee

BOW DA BOW BOW

And spread it across the land dude, it's magical!

BOW DA BOW BOW!

The corrupt will be gone, the saved will get along, and everything will be okay! Once the people partake of the yogurt, your sins shall be forgiven!

RADICAL! Blue star explodes after Charlie pours the yogurt onto the land.

Pink and Blue: YAAAAY! Everything is good again!

But just then Bowser falls down from Planet X.

Bowser: Did I miss Armageddon?

Pink and Blue: TASTE YOGURT YOU ASSHOLE!

Bowser: AAAAAAAH!

Charlie: You two are assholes too you know! I'm gonna get revenge on you two, you two preach compassion yet you plotted to murder me on the moon! YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN!

*Charlie chases the two unicorns with his horn*

Pink and Blue: AAAAAAH!

Blue Kachina: Charlie's right you know, you two are hypocrites, if ya gonna preach tolerance than be tolerant yerself! Ya'll gotta learn some respect! BOW DA BOW DOW!

The End


End file.
